Social networking sites have become a popular way for people and organizations to interact using the Internet. Such interaction may occur through a variety of modalities including, for example, through online chat, instant messaging, and the sharing of media content (e.g., photographs and videos).
Heretofore the interaction among users of social networking sites has been generally independent of the location of such users. That is, such social networking sites have generally not tended to offer features or services premised upon the real-time locations of the users of such sites. For example, although social networking sites may facilitate the creation of relationships or links between users and the sharing of information among such users, the interaction between users of such sites has generally been independent of physical location.